Georgetown University Medical Center is a participating institution of the National CNS Tumor Consortium (NCNSC) whose Central Operations Office/Coordinating Center is at the MD Anderson Cancer Center (W.K.A. Yung, M.D., P.I.). The Georgetown Brain Tumor Center within the Lombardi Cancer Research Center provides: (l) Experienced full-time physician investigators with expertise in Phase I/II studies; (2) A multidisciplinary neuro-oncology team; (3) Resources to comply with data reporting requirements of the NCI; (4) Patient populations to support adequate patient accrual including patients with malignant glioma and patients with multiple nervous system tumors due to genetic disorders; (5) State of the art imaging facilities; (6) Appropriate drug control procedures for NCI-supplied experimental agents; (7) Capability of meeting FDA requirements of Phase I and Phase II trials. The Georgetown Brain Tumor Center has research expertise in defining and using the molecular differences between tumor cells and their normal nervous system counterparts to develop therapeutic protocols. Current research includes: (l) Angiogenesis induced by nervous system tumors: molecular mechanisms and therapeutic blockade; (2) Development of genetically engineered viruses to modulate or kill malignant nervous system tumors; (3) Molecular mechanisms of radiation resistance of malignant gliomas; (4) Regulation of growth and differentiation of malignant pediatric and adult brain tumors by protein kinase C; (5) Peptide growth factors, their receptors and carrier proteins in the invasiveness and motility of human brain tumors. As a part of the National CNS Tumor Consortium, we will begin a study within the first year of the protocol: "Phase II randomized evaluation of recombinant interferon beta as a single agent and cis-retinoic acid (isotretinoin) plus recombinant interferon beta in the treatment of patients with recurrent primary malignant gliomas". We have also performed the basic studies necessary to provide a foundation for a second protocol using the antiangiogenesis agent TNP-470 to treat patients with brain tumors. The Georgetown Brain Tumor Center is an ideal setting for performing multi-center, multidisciplinary therapeutic trials within this CNSC. Our research strengths complement those of the other participating institutions.